A Night of Firsts
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: REQUEST PIECE - OC/Carla Note: This is written as a birthday present for my close friend. It's a One Shot with my OC Ryder. He appears in my DS fic "Before the Bullets Fly" Rated M for Sex.


**Like I said in the description, this was written by request from a close friend. Ryder is an OC from my DS FIC "Before the Bullets Fly"**

**"A Night of Firsts"**

Sally's Drive In was oddly quiet tonight. Only a few locals sat amongst the booths that lined every wall of the 1950's inspired diner and Carla couldn't help but wonder where everyone was? It was Friday night, their busiest time and yet it felt like a Monday, dull and lifeless; the usual buzz well and truly nonexistent.

Grabbing her cloth she wiped the bar's countertop for what had to be the hundredth time, Ashley, her friend and colleague was definitely dressed to fucking impress as she effortlessly skated around the room, taking order's here there and everywhere with an ease that even Carla had to admire at times. It may have been quiet but the service at Sally's was something all Orkney restaurants should strive for. Carla however preferred to tend the bar, to stay behind the counter and not be at risk of falling flat on her ass every single night. The bar had been her home for the last nine and a bit months and what a home it was, having promised to move occupations at the beginning of the year and with a little help from Ryder Carla was able to hand her notice to what had to be the creepiest boss of all time and find a place where she truly fit.

Ryder. Carla momentarily paused mid clean. Her Knight in black fitted everything. Ten months ago, Carla had found herself in a real shitty predicament with a man who unfortunately knew no limits when it came to women and was without a fucking stop button. Scared out of her fucking mind, Carla would always remember the way in which his fists had hurt her, only to drop her to the ground and smother her. That was until, Ryder had suddenly appeared in her life and changed everything for the better. He had saved her that night and to this day was still saving her, he'd promised he would see her again and that was exactly what he'd done. He would visit whenever he could and soon enough a cycle started, every other night became what had to be every night and every night quickly turned into Carla being permanently at Ryder's apartment on the South side.

Ryder was not a soft man, he was hard in every sense of the word. At the beginning it was difficult, the man was a dark and silent mystery, living by a code Carla was yet to understand. He was strong minded, strong willed, strong everything and completely loyal to a gang called The Red Jacks, more so his closest friend Drake - The Red Jack's leader who controlled the gang and Orkney itself. It took a while but the closer they became, the more Ryder would open up on the rare occasions she would dare ask a question about his shielded life. Shortly after Carla was finally introduced to the infamous Jack's and what a meet and greet that was, her closest friend in England would surely be kicking herself for never jumping the pond when she did if she knew. The Jack's weren't just men, weren't just thugs, they were something else entirely, a group of deadly trained, dangerously gorgeous and unapologetic protectors of what was theirs - and that was just about everything in Orkney. Ryder being no exception, he was hard, scarily ruthless and had a temper that would just about make anyone quiver but even to this very day, no matter how many times he'd come through the door bleeding or coated in somebody else's blood, Carla never regretted meeting the man, her protector, her everything.

"Carla? Hello, earth to Carla?" She heard a soft voice call pulling her from her overly distracting thoughts, shaking her head she'd quickly returned to real time to find Ashley leaning against the opposite side of the bar smirking at her "Do I even have to ask who you're day dreaming about?"

Feeling the blush creep up into her cheeks, Carla just smiled "No I think the colour of my cheeks are speaking for themselves right about now..." She jokingly replied, her English accent slowly mixing with that of a Boston citizen; almost two years and still you couldn't strip the British from her roots.

Ashley giggled "Damn girl, that must've been some dream, I've never seen ya countertop so fucking clean. I guess dribble really does help with the fucking sparkle..."

Shaking her head Carla just laughed it off, throwing the cloth into the unattractive yellow plastic bucket at her feet, she leant her elbows down on the counter "Yeah alright, so you need something for our hundreds of customers or are ya here just to tease me?"

"Ta tease of course" Winking, she placed her pad down on the granite "But ya can fix me two tequila sunrise's, two sex on the beaches and then take ya pretty little ass on home..."

Carla paused, frowning at the white vintage looking clock at the other end of the bar "But it's just gone Midnight, I'm supposed to be here til three?"

"Honey we are well and truly dead, if you want ta stay til three ya be my guest but I've just spoken to Sal and she's good with ya leaving early...ya may even get ta see that man of yours?"

Carla nodded, well that was a result "Okay, but only if she's sure? And I highly doubt that tonight, he's out until the early hours with the guys...you think Mike can haul me a cab?" Mikey, six foot five of stockiness and Sally's everything; had been for the past five years - Friend, Bouncer. Driver. Cab hauler when needed.

Turning to the bar behind Carla quickly filled two glasses with ice, grabbing the tequila from the shelf just above her head she started to pour a measured amount into each one. About to grab the orange juice from the fridge, she heard Ashley just snort at her question, pausing she turned her head to look at her friend "What?"

"I don't think a cab's going to be necessary sweetheart, ya ride's already waiting outside for ya..." Tilting her blonde head back at the window behind, Carla couldn't help but follow the direction in which she was pointing, narrowing her gaze she found him and her heart couldn't help but skip a beat like it always did, Ryder, casually leaning against the hood of his jet black Chevrolet Camaro SS; his intense eyes just watching her. Realising he'd caught her eye, he just nodded - passing a smirk with so much promise it had her knees weakening.

"How did he?" Carla asked, confused by how quickly he'd appeared and how he knew she was leaving early...

"The Jack's have ears everywhere honey, especially when it comes to the women in their lives..." Ashley replied slipping herself onto the same side of the bar, playfully nudging her hip against Carla's whilst stripping her of the half polka dotted and floral apron she wore "Go, I got these. Don't want to keep him waiting...I hear he's impatient and quite frankly I wouldn't want ta answer ta that tonight..."

Smiling at her answer, Carla just nodded "Try living with the man...You sure?"

"Girl get the hell outta here before I ask Mikey ta come throw ya over one shoulder and drop ya straight into Ryder's arms..."

"Now that doesn't seem like such a bag idea!" Carla teased, one thing she should've learnt by now? Never call Ashley's bluff, ever. Watching her about to lean against the countertop and holler for Mikey Carla jumped forward grabbing her, shhing her "Alight, I'm going, I'm going..." Laughing she leant and grabbed her bag from under the counter, straightening up she gave Ashley a quick hug before exiting the bar "I'll see ya Monday"

"That you will. Enjoy ya two days off and tell me all the hot gossip when I next see ya"

Nodding Carla passed one final wave to Mikey who remained deadly silent at the door, Ted the head Chef, Sal in the back office and to Kale, another waiter just starting his shift before turning and pushing open the door that led into the diner and out into the car lot...

* * *

Stepping out into the night, the fresh morning air whipped against her, sending her hair in all directions. Huffing she moved in the direction of where Ryder was patiently waiting, still leant against the hood of his Camaro, his hard eyes were officially fixed on her as she slowly made her way over to him and what a sight he was, six-foot-three of pure muscle, nicely wrapped in a tight pair of black jeans, a plain white T-shirt that accentuated everything and his customary black tightly fitted leather that accompanied him everywhere. Feeling an automatic smile appearing, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself, she wasn't going to lie she still felt a little surprised at the way in which her body would just react to the man in front.

Feet from him, he was already up and moving towards her "Hey y..." She attempted to say but was completely engulfed by his broad and insanely chiselled frame, one strong hand gripping the back of her head and the other wrapping itself around her waist, she was casually hoisted up into his arms in the moment of his lips crashing down against hers passionately. Grabbing a hold of his leather jacket to steady herself, Carla could already feel the electricity sparking between them, losing her breathe she quietly moaned at the intensity between them, leaning up she took a firm hold of the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into her.

Groaning into her parted lips, Ryder took a slow and steady breathe, smirking he pulled back slightly, his brown eyes staring down into her querying ones "Hey gorgeous" He whispered, his deep and gravelly voice stirring excitement within every single inch of her five-foot-six frame. And Jesus was she, dressed seductively in a tight black and white bodycon dress with black three inch heels to match, Ryder was already feeling the strain at the front of his jeans in the second of him pulling his car to an abrupt stop outside the diner. His own personal waitress, always willing to serve him however he wanted - when he wanted, a once in a lifetime catch he could not do without. Unable to stop looking at her, he smirked, she truly was beautiful, in a class all on her own, the dress although professional certainly didn't hide the dangerous side that lingered below the material. The top half was a white t shirt style, her breasts being enhanced just perfectly for Ryder's liking and the bottom, just above hip level turned a shade of black, only to stop just above knee height. Simple but fucking delicious.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out all night?" Carla asked, still clutching onto the leather like it was her life support, maybe it was, but he wasn't complaining.

"Not happy to see me sweetheart?" Ryder teased, throwing her a flirtatious wink.

"Oh I'm happy trust me, I'm just a little stunned you're here when I got let off work no more than ten minutes ago? Are you physic? Is this another one of your hidden talents?"

Ryder smirked "You tell me darlin, ya the only who gets to experience those, over and over..." So smooth and sexy he might as well be silk and Carla could already feel her desire being kicked up a notch. Listening to her breathing deepen at the very idea, Ryder chuckled "You got off work early, I got off work early. How I know doesn't matter but me picking you up for the foreseeable future does..."

This had Carla pausing, the authority and protectiveness in his tone had her stomach ever so slightly rolling in uneasiness, Carla recognised the warning from previous conversations they had had in the past "Wait, what? Why?"

"Lets just say The Jack's have a problem and I don't want ya winding up in a situation that could be avoided..." Ryder started only to see that look in her suddenly frustrated eyes, the one that told him he really wasn't telling her fuck all but still making her feel just as shit had him explaining a little further "A rival gang are causing a lot of fucking problems and are trying to stir up as much fucking chaos in Orkney as they can find"

This had Carla's heart beating double time, taking a step back away from him she tried to calm the anxiousness that was quickly spreading "So you're basically saying in a roundabout way, they'll target me? To get to you?"

"No" Ryder growled, boldly stepping back into her space, hands grabbing her she could not fight against his hold when he so quickly pulled her against his solid chest "I promise the chaos will never fucking find you" And if there was one thing Ryder didn't do, it was to break a promise.

Nodding against the warmth of his body, Carla knew the life he lived, she hadn't turned away at the start and she wasn't about to now, she just hoped Ryder could hold up that promise for the both of them. There was no point in telling him to be safe or to get out when the going got tough because that wasn't how he was wired, unfortunately he would bravely jump in front of a bullet if it meant saving those closest to his heart.

"We okay?" He asked, leaning his stubbled chin down on the top of her brunette head.

"Always, just a little overwhelming sometimes..." She replied honestly, her grip on him tightening.

"I get that. Hell I know that but trust me when I say we'll get through it together. I'm not about ta let anything happen ta ya. Ya just need ta know that I'll do whatever it takes ta keep ya safe, and it starts with me picking ya up every night after work and taking ya home..."

Carla smiled. Home. Their home. Well that just subtly wiped away all of her insecurities for the time being. Tilting her head, she glanced up at him, her eyes back glazing with the smouldering heat he'd seen moments ago "And what then?" She quietly asked, watching him fractionally tilt his head at her question "To keep me safe? Will you stay with me, all night? Take care of me, over and over?" She almost purred.

Closing his eyes briefly Ryder felt the rush of her words impact against him hard before travelling all the way up and down his spine; oh he intended to take care of her alright, he just needed to get her home first... "I'd say that's a definite sweetheart..." Leaning he brushed his lips back down against hers, his hands slowly exploring downwards found her ass and he could not help but seductively squeeze and feel her.

"Starting tonight?" Carla daringly asked struggling to catch her breathe, Ryder's kisses alone could get her toes curling but now, her hunger for him was something else and she wanted it all.

Against her lips Ryder let out a low growl, smirking he nodded "Starting now baby" Tightening his grip on her waist he smoothly straightened and turned them, walking her to the passenger side of the car. Not just a soldier, a gentlemen too. Leaning he grabbed a hold of the handle and opened the door, passing him a small smile Carla wasted no time in slipping herself down and into the seat. Watching him close the door behind her, she dropped her bag into the foot well whilst pulling the seatbelt across her small frame.

Opening the driver's door, Ryder quickly climbed in, inserting the key into the ignition he turned his head to look at the beauty riding alongside him, eyes admiring her from top to fucking bottom immediately stopped in the moment of him catching the way in which her skirt had ridden up her thighs. Groaning deep within his chest, his eyes darkened at the sight. "What?" She coyly asked. As if she didn't know? Moving towards her, he slowly raised his left arm and rested it down on her leg, his fingertips teasingly stroking her inner thigh "How the fuck am I supposed ta drive when ya teasing me so fucking bad?" He asked, his hand gradually moving under the material of her dress, higher and higher.

Eyes falling closed at the sensation, Carla's hips automatically lifted for him, her legs widening "I thought you were good at multi-tasking?" She playfully taunted, her head lazily rolling to the left to look at him; her eyes completed glossed over by her lust for him "So multi-task"

Ryder smirked, she always did become bolder the more excited she began to feel, chuckling his fingertips found the edge of her lace panties and slid across the fabric, rubbing her gently "Ya'd like that wouldn't ya sweetheart? Me to fuck ya hard right here in this very car lot, my fingers deep inside ya, making ya scream?"

Carla moaned at his words, feeling his pressure intensify with every torturous stroke, hand finding the edge of the seat she gripped it hard - praying he would dip beneath the material any second. "Do ya know what I would like darlin?" She heard him ask, suddenly his mouth was at her ear, his breathe on her neck; his finger slowly dipping in the direction she wished he would go...listening to her whimper Ryder smirked "I'd like ta take ya home and fuck ya in ways that'll make ya head fucking spin and that baby is what I intend ta do..." And with that, he removed his hand only to place it back on the key in the ignition and twist, bringing the car to life...

Hot, dazed and truly wound the fuck up, Carla slowly glanced over at him, the surprise clearly visible in her eyes "Are you serious?" She couldn't help but ask, but all she got was a deep laugh in response and a heart melting smile that covered Ryder's impossibly handsome face, a smile that no matter much she tried to be pissed at him, would just dissolve all of her anger and frustration away. Shaking her head, she took a deep breathe, trying to control the way in which her body was betraying her, raising her hand she pushed it up and through her hair whilst squeezing her legs together in the hope of reining her excitement in. Nope. Not even that worked. Arm already raised she playfully thumped his upper arm "Prick" Is all she whispered.

Still finding it all too amusing, Ryder was still laughing when he slid the car into gear and tore out of the car-lot at such speed Carla didn't have a chance to glance back at the diner. All that was left was the sound of the Camaro's menacing and heart vibrating growl echoing as they headed for the Southside.

* * *

You could get from one side of Orkney to the other in about twenty minutes when there was little traffic on the roads so when twenty minutes became forty and Ryder was taking every twist and turn he could, Carla was sure the confusion of his actions were etched across her features. Music playing softly in the background, Carla glanced over at the man at her side, once again to find his eyes looking in the rear-view mirror; analysing - calculating. Feeling uneasy at the way in which he was alternating between fast and slow, sensible and reckless Carla moved her hand from the safety of her lap to rest on his hand that rested on the gear stick. Feeling her touch, he briefly glanced over at her and smiled.

"You okay?" She asked.

Eyes moving between her, the road ahead and the rear view Ryder nodded "Course, why'd ya ask?"

"Because I thought we were heading home and you seem to be taking the longest route ever? What ever happened to you wanting to get me home and fast?" She teased.

"Maybe I just like ta keep ya waiting. Keep ya hungry" He countered but his tone was suddenly defensive.

"Ryder..." Suddenly her tone was serious, her whole body turning in his direction "What is it?"

Exhaling deeply, he thumped his hand down on the steering wheel, making Carla jump slightly "Shit..." He breathed, not wanting this night to be ruined so fucking early on... "We're being followed..."

This had her sitting upright and glancing back, not that she could see fuck all. The problem with Orkney when the hand on the clock struck midnight? All the fucking street lights on the roads were turned off. The reason? To try and decrease the crime rate? Who the fuck came up with that in genius idea? "What? By who?"

"The fuck if I know but I gotta handle this darlin..." Ryder replied matter of factly.

"O-o-okay..." She slowly and unsurely responded watching him flip open his cell and speed dial what she assumed was Drake, nothing happened in Orkney without the boss knowing about it.

Never one to keep any of his boys waiting, Drake had picked up on the first ring "D. It's Ryd. I just been ta pick up Carla from Sally's and I've got a fucking tail..."

"Yeah I know..." Carla heard Drake's strong voice reply, the deep rumble echoing out of the cell's speakers.

"What? How the fuck could ya know that?"

"Cause I'm fucking tailing them, have been since they got on my fucking estate. They've been following you for the last fucking hour and in turn so have I..."

"Fuck. Is it B Street?" Ryder asked, gripping the wheel with his right hand, he smoothly turned the Camaro out onto main. The old shell still slowly training behind.

Drake chuckled "Who else is suicidal enough?"

"How do ya want ta handle this? Prick's should know better than ta follow a fucking Jack of all people" He hissed, his anger not being hidden in the slightest. He was beyond pissed that they were actually following him and that he'd not noticed until now...

Drake sneered "Bloody. How else? Make ya way ta the underpass on fifty-fourth street. Park yaself out of the fucking light, their eyes don't touch ya fucking girl ya hear me?"

Ryder snorted "I hear ya, loud and fucking clear"

Ending the call, he dropped his phone into his lap, adrenaline pumping his eyes glanced over at Carla to see nothing but fear in those beautiful eyes of hers, fear he hadn't seen in nine fucking months. Fucking B Street. "I'm sorry sweetheart but this has ta be dealt with. When we park, I need ya ta promise me ya won't get out of the fucking car and ya'll keep ya fucking head down"

Carla was silent, her heart beating too wildly in her chest, how did their night go from so fucking right to so fucking wrong? Stomach laced with fear, she could feel the sweat on her palms and her limbs start to shake.

"Carla?" Ryder almost growled "Promise me?"

"I promise" She replied shakily - never having to actually witness the deadly side that lingered beneath his unbreakable layers. Not entirely sure what to expect, Carla wasn't sure if what she was about to witness was something that would bring them closer together or tear them the fuck apart. What she did know, was that whatever was about to happen, was not good in the fucking slightest...

* * *

The underpass was not something you could miss, in the darkness it was lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. One of the hotter spots in Orkney. The Street lights may have been out but the lights on the darkened walkways and crossovers remained on. Driving slowly through and under the pass, the car on Ryder's tail never disappeared and with every second that passed Ryder could feel his grip tightening on the wheel. In the darkness Drake undeniably was following, lurking up behind his prey but B Street would remain completely clueless until it was too late to react because the Charger's lights would remain off until the Red Jack's leader would want to alert them of his presence.

Exiting the tunnel Ryder turned sharply into the darkness, parking out of sight. Not having any time to spare, he quickly stretched across the car, tapping the glove box it opened and he grabbed his Beretta. Hearing her gasp, obviously realising in which direction this situation was heading, Ryder glanced up at her whilst straightening; his eyes hard "Whatever ya may hear, ignore it and stay in the car. Ya safety is my fucking priority. Ya wait until it's me or Drake opening that fucking door" Not hesitating he pushed open the driver's door and climbed out, shutting it behind him he wasted no time in locking it from the outside. Walking back in the direction of the pass, Carla's eyes followed his every step, watching him tuck his gun in the back of his jeans before straightening his leather jacket out. Heart in her throat she continued to worriedly watch him step bravely into the middle of the road, into the path of the oncoming car. Never wanting to witness Ryder of all people getting hurt, Carla could feel the warmth of her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she'd only ever tended to him after, never had she observed the man she loved take a beating... pausing, her breathe caught at her very thought. The man she loved. The man she was yet to tell how much she did in fact love him. The same man who was stupidly about to face danger once again head on. Not wanting to watch but unable to tear her gaze from him, Carla carefully slid her frame from the front of the car into the back to get a better vantage point; of course she didn't want to, but some part of her, had to know what was happening.

Out on the road Ryder was still, boots locked in place, his facial expression was deadly; his eyes just watching the car up ahead only increase in speed the moment they obviously spotted him standing in the light. A small part of him prayed Carla had her eyes fixed to the darkness because if this car was to hit him...the sight would not be pretty and it surely would break her apart seeing him pieces, the other parts dared them to make such a reckless and stupid move, run a Jack over and Drake would deliver the worst kind of punishment known to man, hell being at his side since they were teenagers, Ryder had seen him do some shit that even had his stomach rolling and the bile in his stomach quickly rising. Not much surprised Ryder, that was one of his gifts but Drake still had methods that could test that theory, right to the fucking core.

Car picking up speed, Ryder braced for the impact that was bound to come, he assumed they would be taking him up on his dare, with the car not slowing he exhaled deeply. The pricks were just going to be pussy's and run him the fuck over. Just like that. "Fuck" He growled, more worried about Carla in that very moment. That was until he heard a very familiar sound coming up at speed behind him, the Charger had a very distinctive sound and in the moment of B Street coming too close for fucking comfort, it appeared so fucking fast, hand breaking it, Drake swerved the car protectively in front of Ryder. Not wanting a head on collision, B Street's reaction was slow, twisting the wheel the car veered off to the side, crashing violently into the underpass's wall.

Pushing open the driver's door Drake was out, glaring over at his closest friend "The fuck are ya doing? I said we'll handle it bloody but that blood does not include yours! Shit Ryd. Ya fucking suicidal all of a sudden?" Slamming his door shut, Ryder had joined him at the driver's side "We needed ta stop them and ya fucking stopped them. Problem solved" Ryder replied nonchalantly.

Eying him, a muscle in Drake's jaw ticked "Careful. Ya sounding a lot like me and we all know how that goes..."

Ryder smirked "Yeah, shit actually gets done"

"Fuck" They heard a male's voice suddenly curse, swiping their heads round in the direction of where the noise had come from they watched two of the guys from B Street angrily push open the passenger and back left door before climbing out; mumbling curses under their breathe they straightened - squaring their shoulders at the fight that was about to come.

"Okay. So lets get this shit done" Drake casually said as they turned and boldly headed across the pass towards them like they were nothing "Quick and quiet, clean up will be here in ten..."

Nodding, Ryder's face hardened, his lip twitching upwards at the comment "I bet Gun loves that fucking job title..." Drake just chuckled whilst stretching his neck from side to side.

Approaching them, there was now four in total. The other two had managed to crawl their way out of the wreckage, all a little concussed but all stupidly standing, ready to fight.

"Well, well, what do we have here? B Street on the wrong fucking estate, again. Are ya just born stupid and suicidal or do ya actually enjoy being annihilated one by fucking one?" Drake calmly but firmly asked; his eyes glaring at each and everyone of the men standing in front.

One of them, the biggest of the four, snorted - stepping forward he made the mistake of standing inches within Drake, bravely attempting to force him back a step but much to his disappointment he never moved. "Who says we'll be the ones who are annihilated? Maybe we're just biding our time. Maybe we'll strike when ya least expect it and it won't be B Street falling, it will be a Jack"

Ryder sneered "Hardly but good luck trying. Ta reward ya for ya bravery ya'll have a quick water burial. No one but Tyse will know how dumb you motherfucker's actually are. When are ya gonna learn? The Jack's don't fall ya fucking prick, we just keep rising"

Drake smirked, clapping his friend on the shoulder "I couldn't have said it better myself" Knowing time was of the essence Drake didn't hesitate, he attacked and hard. Dangerous move standing so close to a man who could kill with one strike of a hand. Fist clenched, Drake struck, right hooking the tallest of the men straight in the fucking jaw, the crack echoing he stumbled back - hitting the frame of their car with a thud. In typical Drake tradition, he made sure to have the two bigger opponents gunning for him, leaving Ryder to deal with the other two, who each just about equalled him in weight and size.

One of them smirked "Hundred says I'll make the prick fall" The other just laughed meeting Ryder's hard glare, his eyes slowly moving between them "Ya on, tell ya what, cause he don't look like much more than all fucking bark and no bite I'll double it if ya do in a minute"

Ryder just smirked, little did they know... "Ya planning on making ya so called move or are you two just gonna bore me ta fucking death. Lets hope ya fighting is better than ya fucking driving..."

"Amen ta that brother" Hearing Drake just chuckle off to the side mid-fight, Ryder sneered, clearly B Street had a big problem with their continuing cockiness, did they not know the Jack's reputation by now? One of the men lunged right at him, countering the attack, Ryder dodged his upper cut whilst quickly moving to the side, grabbing a firm hold of the guy's head, he forced it, straight into the side of the car. Groaning the guy's legs gave out at the impact and he went crashing to the ground, feeling the other at his back, Ryder spun, lifting his leg he booted him full force in the mid-section knocking all of the air out of the prick in one. Cursing the guy came straight back, latching onto Ryder with such grip they struggled. Each one blocking the other's hits, they scuffled across the pass; both fighting for fucking dominance but Ryder wasn't giving in for shit and clearly B Street had misjudged the strength that the man possessed. Just like always, they continued to underestimate the Jack's, they would assume four men would easily beat two no problem but what they didn't realise was that a Jack, with the way they were built and trained, was like two to three men all rolled into fucking one.

From the safety of the Camaro Carla could do nothing but watch a fight that had her cringing and tensing every single second. It was harsh, it was raw and it was fucking bloody. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Jab after jab. Drake came through on his fucking promise. Feeling the sickness consume her, the worry was something else entirely, especially with the way he was just willingly going to let himself be struck by their car; did he not know what that would do to her? Did he not care? Thoughtless bastard, she remembered thinking.

Luckily he was holding his own, not that ever doubted that, you only had to look at the size of him. She'd heard stories about how strong the Jack's were and seeing it now, she truly believed but that didn't make it any less easier. It only took one mistake. One mistake that could never be taken back. Head all over the place, Carla could feel the migraine at the back of her eyes, she was a mixture of emotions. Still keyed up, watching Ryder deliver one hell of an ass kicking did not help with easing the heat and excitement that was flooding her body but on the other hand, she was consumed by worry; an icy feeling that threatened to engulf the flames inside.

Suddenly Ryder took what looked to be a nasty hit and Carla swore she could feel the impact in her chest, head swiping to the side it took only a second for him to recover from the blow, jaw clenching he swung back; landing a powerful blow up and into the prick's nose flooring him almost instantly. Glaring he checked for movement, none, but a little too quickly did the other one of them come creeping up behind him whilst he was momentarily distracted, holding something in their right hand that glinted beneath the dull pass lights; something that had Carla stupidly grabbing the door handle - the guy didn't just have a knife, he had a machete and he was swinging it right at Ryder...her Ryder of all fucking people...

Feeling the impact against his rib, the blade cleanly cutting through his skin, Ryder groaned; swiping round, officially blood thirsty he charged at the son of a bitch, shoving him so fucking hard the back of the guy's head hit the wall so fast with an incredible amount of force - he slipped down to the pavement.

"Fuck!" Ryder cursed, doubling over he momentarily leaned - placing his left hand on his thigh for support, inhaling and exhaling sharply he quickly lifted his shirt and glanced down to analyse the wound, it was deep and it hurt like hell but it wasn't life threatening.

"Ryd!" "Ryder!"

Drake's voice echoed in the same moment of a female's, both echoing across the tunnel at him, a female voice that had him ignoring everything, swiping his head round and up he found Carla worriedly moving in his fucking direction "The fuck? Get back in the fucking car!" Ryder's deep voice demanded, forcing her to stop midstep. She may have stopped but he was momentarily trying to gather his fucking wits, side throbbing he slowly breathed through the burning. Still leant over, he didn't miss the way in which the B Street prick's attention suddenly shifted away from Ryder and to what he assumed was Ryder's squeeze. Smirking he was up and already moving for her, probably assuming Ryder was too occupied with the way in which his blood was streaming for the wound on his side, how fucking stupid could he be? Clenching his jaw, he straightened, harshly hissing the pain out through his nose, the son of a bitch had got no more than a few feet when a bullet had lodged itself in the back of his head; the sound of the shot echoing.

Already one down, Drake was leant over the guy that had curled himself into a ball; his iron fists impacting down over and over. Hearing the shot, Drake's head had instinctively turned, finding Ryder holding the Beretta he breathed a sigh of relief that his brother was okay but also a sigh of annoyance; there was a reason he wanted this shit done quietly. Bored with the man at his feet, he didn't hesitate, leaning he took a harsh grip of the guys head with both hands, his pleading wasn't about to save his sorry ass. Turning his left hand in one direction and his right in the other, the prick's neck snapped in one casual motion. "Nicely done" Drake exhaled, straightening he clearly wasn't pleased at the attention they most definitely had attracted "Ya good?" He asked giving his friend a thorough once over, instantly spotting the whiteness of his shirt being replaced by a deep red shade that seemed to be appearing in waves.

Ryder just nodded, clearly pissed and in a lot of fucking discomfort "I'll live"

"Good. Clean up will be here in five, get ya ass outta here and get fixed up" Drake ordered.

Nodding Ryder obeyed, too hopped up on the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins, turning he quickly headed for Carla who much to his annoyance had still not got back in the fucking car, reaching her he wasted no time in wrapping an arm around her waist - steering her back in the direction of the Camaro "Fuck did I say? Why the fuck did ya get out of the fucking car?" Grabbing a hold of the handle, he ripped open the door; ushering her inside - away from any danger that may or may not be lurking in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, he was about to hurt you and I..." Carla tried to reply, to defend her actions whilst climbing into the passenger seat, the tears quickly gathering at the bottom of her lids threatening to fall; she whimpered at the sight of his side "I'm sorry Ryd" She whispered in the moment of him slamming the door shut.

Feet heavy he stomped around the back of the car, pulling open the driver's door he slid in, growling at the way in which his side flexed at the movement "He did hurt me but not as bad as he would've hurt you. Ya can't do shit like that, not in this fucking life. I kept ya away for a fucking reason and look what fucking happened!"

Carla about to come back at his outburst quickly re-thought her action in the moment of him cutting her a sharp look, a look that instantly silenced her, warning her not to fight back against him in that moment. Slipping the key into the ignition, the car roared to life - it sounded positively furious, just like the man at Carla's side; turning back onto the road the Camaro swiftly faded into the blackness.

* * *

White knuckling the wheel Ryder's eyes were fixed to the road ahead, almost at his apartment and he was about ready to fly off the fucking handle. Attempting to control the anger, he slowly inhaled and exhaled; ignoring the protests of his side, he could feel his shirt, nicely stuck to his skin with a thick layer of blood. Muscles heal. People who kick the bucket don't. He knew he'd been a first class asshole to her but somewhere underneath the hurt he'd caused, she had to see why he'd acted in such a way. If by some miracle he had actually been put on the floor and Drake was too preoccupied Ryder knew they would've killed her mercilessly, just because she'd made herself known as a Jack. It was not something he could risk and the very thought was torturing his mind; painfully turning him inside out. Entering the car-lot that sat underneath the apartment complex, Ryder sharply turned into an empty bay, stopping the car abruptly. Tipping his head back against the rest, he allowed his eyes to close for a moment "Jesus sweetheart" He breathed.

Leaning across the car towards him, her hand gently rested down on his jean clad thigh "I'm sorry"

Ryder nodded, attempting to breathe the anger away "Don't ever do that ya me again" He firmly replied.

Mid nod Carla's gaze drifted to where he'd been hurt, jacket pulled back slightly she could finally see how horrific it looked and that was just from an outside perspective. Gasping the lump instantly formed in her throat at the sight, what if the blade had gone deeper? Would he be sitting here right now with her? "I..I don't think I can do this..." She whispered. Unclipping her belt she'd exited the car so fast Ryder didn't have a chance to try and grab a hold of her. Watching her walk round to the front of the car, Ryder was following and fast; not liking the negativity in her tone "Can't do what?" He asked pausing just in front of her, expression unreadable, his frame easily towered over her smaller one.

Carla shook her head, the frustration of it all clearly getting to her "What do you think Ryder? I can't watch you get hurt or worse, I mean what the hell would've happened to me if something did happen to you?"

There was that excruciating thought again...rolling his shoulders in an attempt to roll the thought right off, Ryder's jaw flexed "They would've hurt ya in pure fucking spite. Which is why I told ya ta stay put. I know what I'm doing sweetheart, I been doing it long enough..."

"Well I don't like it, any of it. You said you would keep me safe, well guess what? I'm not feeling so safe anymore" Carla argued; her emotions driving deeper into the real fucking issue.

Ryder growled, already wired, he stepped forward backing her up against the car; trapping her "Did his hands touch ya? Did he hurt ya? No because I fucking made sure he didn't. What ya don't think I can protect ya now is that it?" Ooh. That clearly hit a nerve.

"No!" Carla cried "I know you can!" Pushing against him, she shoved her hand into his steel chest "I just fucking love you and I can't watch you be hurt. It hurts too damn much!" Even if she wanted to attempt and catch the words that had so carelessly slipped in the heat of the moment, she couldn't and she was suddenly caught in what had to be one of the sexiest glares Ryder has ever looked at her with whilst he processed what she'd said.

Lip twitching upwards, he moved forward, forcing their bodies to slide up against one another "I guess that's a start sweetheart because don't ya ever forget, I know exactly how ta look after ya" Not even giving her a chance to protest, Ryder leant, grabbing a hold of her he lifted; dropping her to sit on the hood of the Camaro. Hands working together and moving so fucking fast, Ryder firmly pushed her to lay back against the metal frame with one whilst the other slid her skirt up her thighs, her panties became non existent in the moment of him ripping them from her frame with one strong tug "Ryder..." Carla whispered; attempting to lean up - her cheeks completely flushed at the fact she was so open for him, so open in front of anyone if they were to come down here "Your side?"

"Don't mean shit. You do" Ryder replied matter of factly. Hands finding her thighs, he spread her wide, everything about her driving him fucking crazy; humming deep in his chest he knelt finding support on the ground whilst his head dipped - feeling his tongue on her clit, only to start gliding up and down her slit in hard and fast strokes had Carla moaning a lot louder than she would have liked but with Ryder around, he always did make her scream, like it was some kind of challenge. Elbows unable to support her weight she fell back against the frame, her head resting on the metal as her hips moved to the rhythm of his tongue.

"Ryder..." She moaned, arching her back up at the sensation of him parting her folds and smoothly slide the whole length of his middle finger inside of her hot opening. Working her hard and fast, Ryder smoothly slipped a second finger inside; turning his palm up into a 'come here' motion he heard her whine at the increasing pressure as he massaged her; coaxing her towards the edge. Devouring her passionately, Ryder's lips were everywhere, there was nothing slow about the way he was taking her higher - his need was just as great as hers and suddenly the car lot had disappeared and it was just him and her. Nothing else mattered.

"Ryder..." Carla whimpered, feeling that familiar sensation creeping up on her.

Smirking Ryder lifted his left hand "I got ya sweetheart..." He purred circling the tip of his left index finger on her clit. Fire building Carla could feel her body growing uncomfortably hot. Moaning as his intensity only increased she could feel the pressure building inside of her; clutching her eyes closed she whined "I'm, so..." She breathed out, her hips now rocking forcefully into his hand "...close. Ryder please..."

Growling at her the way in which she pleaded for him to fuck her, Ryder was already grabbing a hold of the zipper on his jeans, moving so quick Carla didn't have a chance to try and work out what he was doing, only briefly did he pull his fingers from her, only to grab a hold of her hips, tug her towards him and thrust all the way home; feeling him fill her completely Carla cried out - unable to control the sounds in which she was making.

Feeling her, gripping him so fucking tight, Ryder groaned, fingertips digging into her hips he fucked her hard, he fucked her deep; riding her to the fucking edge. Watching her glance up at him, with those wide and glossed over eyes had Ryder almost losing it, never losing her gaze his eyes burned deeply into hers.

"Ryder!" Carla almost screamed, her voice almost pained at how close he had her, smirking he soon had his fingertip back on her clit, circling she was suddenly whimpering and grinding roughly up against him.

"Jesus. Ya so fucking tight baby" Ryder groaned through gritted teeth "So fucking hot. So fucking mine"

"So close..." Carla barely whispered.

"Then scream for me sweetheart. Let it all fucking go" Tilting her upwards only drove him deeper and Carla exploded, her moans resonating under the pass as the waves of intense pleasure rocketed through every inch of her. Growling Ryder was quickly following in the moment of her gripping him so fucking tight "Fuck" He cursed, fist slamming down against the hood just next to where she lay, he leant over her, tipping his head forward the intensity was that powerful it forced his eyes closed and he came, hard.

Struggling to control her breathing, Carla officially felt dazed, was there a thing this man couldn't make her do so willingly? Feeling him gently pull from her, it wasn't long until she felt his hands tenderly rearranging her dress back down to it's normal length, how considerate of him and here she thought, moments ago they were fucking on the top of his car with no care in the world. Smiling she felt him pull her up into an upright position, focusing her gaze she found him, leaning in between her slightly spread legs; he moved forward catching her lips with his - tonight was definitely an eye opener for the both of them.

"I love ya too sweetheart, so fucking much" He whispered in the moment of their lips parting for air. Heart leaping, Carla's arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him deeper into her. Groaning Ryder chuckled "Ya keep rubbing yaself against me like that, my side will have ta wait because I may just have ta take ya a second time because darlin, my car looks so much better with you on the fucking hood..."

Carla smirked at his comment "Until next time then..." She teased. Pushing him back slightly she slid to the ground, grabbing a hold of his leather jacket she tugged him in the direction of the apartment block "I'll make you a deal, you let me tend to your side now and after I'll tend to you everywhere else..."

"Sold" Ryder casually replied, a look of pure fucking hunger plastered across his features.

Carla giggled, her eyes lovingly gazing up at the man who walked at her side.

Tonight although packed full of ups, downs, twists and turns was definitely a night of firsts too.

Carla was in love with Ryder, fact. Ryder officially loved her in return, fact.

Who know's where their story was about to take them next...

* * *

So, there you have it; quick one shot number three - Hope you Enjoyed! Especially you CB :D

Happy Birthday Jerk xx


End file.
